Almost
by StolenWings
Summary: Evil, thats all he's ever known, Blood, oh how it made him smile, death, his old friend. Cold hearted, cruel and unfair thats what they called him. Kindness? It disgusted him..but you showed him how nice it was. Love? His worst enemy... but you almost made it his best friend...Almost. Warning there are spoilers! Watch the rest of the Ep's with Aizen is suggested. -On hold-
1. Meeting you

**Alright so this is the first chapter of -Almost-. To be honest this story has been sitting in my computer for a couple of months, and the reason why is that I wanted to write some more chapter's so I don't have you reader's waiting for a long time, I'll be posting a chapter every wednesday but today I'll give you 3 maybe 5 chapters, but when I run out of chapters to post- Please be patient! I will try and get the rest of the story up and posted, but remember I have a life which means I won't post every week, forgive me ^^; Anywho! enjoy! And if there are typos sorry, I tend to type really fast and make a few mistakes. **

-Chapter 1-

.Meeting you.

It was early summer in soul society and the sun was mid way in the clear blue sky, the birds chirped and the trees danced with the breeze. People, in the town were enjoying the day with there families and friends. Except for you that is. You were sitting in an oak tree watching the ducks in the lake dive under the water and come back up with fish.

Being at a young age 111 years (which is 11 in human years) you wanted to do something fun, and not sit around watching other families together. Wheres you family you ask? Well, your mother passed away and your father was busy doing something you didn't really care about. Something about keeping people in order and taking care of whatever he said and didn't really make sense to you since you didn't listen to the last part of his sentence. You were a sweet, beautiful, thoughtful girl who also liked to get into peoples business and play with random people. You didn't really have any close friends but you knew everyone in town, and all the towns that surrounded you. The town you were in at the moment was a very cheerful and joyful place and it also the closest to one of Seireitei's white gates, and entrance to a world where all the Shingami's lived and worked. Ever since you could remember you've been wanting to visit the place, seeing why your father kept in touch with them and keeping a close eye on them; But you also wanted to become a shingami, to use this spirit presser that impressed your father so much, but being the father he was he said no until you were of age and taught you to hide your spirit presser from unwanted people. You kept on asking him, over and over though and still got the same answer over and over. You already knew how to hide your pressure, but your father just use the "You haven't mastered it yet" excuse. Causing you to be frustrated most of the time.

' _I'm tired of sitting at home and going to town to town behind fathers back. I want to do something exciting something thrilling something-'_

Then something caught your eye during your thoughts. Looking down by the water, where you saw a young boy probably 15 years old in human years standing alone. Wearing a blue and white uniform, by the looks of it a shingami school uniform. He had brown wavy hair, light colored skin, but you couldn't see his face since he had his back to you.

He was a good height for his age, and a little stocky to. You grew curious. You've never seen the boy around here, or so you think as you gazed at the boy. You could barley feel the spirit pressure around him_ 'He must be a high class rank if he can hide it that well...or just a boy with hardly any talent' _You wanted to know more about this boy that stood by the lake. So you casually went to the end of the branch right above the boy. You could make out a pare of glass's as you looked at the corner of his face, seeing no smile but a frown- you decided to make his day of course!

"Why the frown?" you simply asked. "No one should frown on a beautiful day, such as this." Watching as the boy was a bit startled by the sudden voice, he began to look for the source. You shook your head to yourself. "Up here."

He finally looked up, where he found you smiling as you sat on the limb above him. He looked at you surprised. Was it the white dress you wore? Or was it the fact that a young girl was in a dress climbing a tree? It didn't matter though, what mattered was that now you were able to see his entire face, he was a good looking guy. His brown short wavy bangs came touching slightly on his for-head, with brown chocolate eyes gazing at you with curiosity. His face was nicely shaped you thought. Your long (hair color) curly hair swayed in the breeze as your (color) eyes watched the boy, your light colored skin shined in the suns rays.

"So whats your name?" You asked without hesitation. You saw a smile appear on his face. What was he smiling about?

He then returned his gaze to you, still smiling. "Are you always this friendly towards strangers?" He asked. When you hearing his voice for the first time he sounded as if he was 25 or so.

That caught you off guard, I mean sure you were friendly towards people no matter who they were, you were a kind hearted girl with pure beauty inside and out, as your father claimed you to be. "I guess you could say that." You answered. "I just like to make people smile, thats all.."

"Really? and why's that?" He asked.

"Because everyone deserves to smile, even if its just for them selfs." You said with a gleeful tone. "My father says- When the sun isn't shining, everyone gets depressed- but all you have to do is smile, to make the day better for yourself."

The boy stood there thinking of the words you said. For a young girl-such as yourself-you were very smart and a very wise kid, he'll give you that. '_Strange, usually I can sense people approach me...' _He thought. _'But yet she came right up to me and I sensed nothing. I still can't feel nothing from her.' _He continued to pounder this thought of his.

"Something wrong Tomoya-san?"

He came out of his thoughts after hearing you ask. "Yes-...What did you call me?"

You gave him another smile. "Tomoya-san." You answered happily, you've always wanted to call someone that. " It means friend. Do you not like it?"

He grew thoughtful, once he heard the meaning. "Friend you say?"

"Yes, we are friends right? I mean I can call you by your name or last." You said to the boy. "But you have not yet to tell me ether of them." You leaned forward a bit, gesturing him to tell his name. "We have yet to intrados ourselves." You added. With that you jumped down, landing right next to him. You stood straight, still smiling that sweet smile of yours looking up at the boy, with your hands behind your back. "I'm Akeno Emi." _Dang he's tall!_

He blinked. "Oh! Yes, well-" He stood straight making himself look "taller" and turned to face you, smiling again as he looked down at your small skinning lean form. "I'm Sosuke Aizen."

Dun dun DUH! Lol you probably already knew it was Aizen, but anywho please review!


	2. Years flying by

**Alright so I'm going to only post 2 chapters today, since this one turned out to be pretty long. I'll post another next week tho :) So heres chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

.Years flying by.

As 4 years pasted, you found yourself running away from home and in the Shingami academy quickly. It was your second year in the academy and it started out rough, when you came here to the Academy, a lot of the older girls didn't take the liking of a young girl, better than them, being in the school. So you found yourself being picked on, bullied and beaten...

"Hey.. twinkle toes.."

On your knee's, you held your right eye. Where the leader of the little group, just punched you. Leaving a swelled black bruise. You Looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey!" she grabbed your curly hair and pulled it back, making you look at her. "Look at me when I talk to you stupid."

You opened your eyes but quickly closed them as the bright sun blinded you, but as they adjusted saw the black haired girl with green eyes.

"If you ever, EVER come close to Sosuke ever again." She smirked. " I'll personally beat the living day lights out of you. You got that ugly face?"

You smiled sweetly. "Well, I'm not going to lie to you Shanja." you said. "But I could never leave my friend Aizen-san but Um... if you don't mind I'm supposed to meet my friends and I'll be late if I stay any longer so could you let me go...?"

She tighten her grip on your hair, causing you to wince, angry at your words. "Why you little" She raised her fist.

You readied yourself for the blow-but the blow never came. Opening your eyes again, you found a man holding Shanja's wrist. "Now now Shanja-chan, it isn't nice to punch fellow friends..now is it?"

Brown wavy hair pulled back, some whiskers on his face, brown eyes. A blue and white uniform, tall and lean. _Shunsui? _With Ukitaka by his side.

Shanja was shocked by the sudden touch, she looked at him. "Shunsui!"

"Ah you do know my name!" He said joyfully. "I'm so happy you remembered me! Now why don't you apologies to my friend?"

"F-friend?"

"Yes...and now would be nice, cause now we're all late for lunch." He smiled at you from behind the girl.

"Emi-chan, you okay?" Ukitaka said worried. His white hair pulled back behind him, his brown eyes scanned over you, for any serious injuries.

The three of you sat under one of the many oak tree's in the forest, with a cold ice pack over your eye. "Y-yes, I'm fine Ukitaka-san." you said smiling, but blushed slightly as he looked you over.

"Don't worry Uki! She's not just beautiful, but a strong woman also. So we shouldn't worry about her to much." Smiling he sat proud, like an older bother who did something important.

"But Shun-"

"Ukitaka, I'm fine, really!" You said a bit nervous, You were use to this kind of attention, especially from these two, they were like two older brothers to you and you were the little sister.

Looking at you, with caring eyes; Ukitaka was still worried about you and those 4 girls. He already knew something like this would happen, but he didn't think it would be this bad, Plus you were a small fragile girl who didn't like to pick a fight with people, but try and stop it nicely, and you were afraid to throw a punch to defend yourself, so he had a reason to worry.

"See~! Even Emi-chan says so Uki, so don't worry about it. Now why don't we head to class? or else we'll find ourselves running late."

Uki sighed with frustration, not wanting to leave you here vulnerable, but he had to get to class or else he would be scolded later if he didn't arrive on time. "All right." He finally replied. "Your sure your fine Emi-chan?" He got up and brushed the grass off his uniform.

"Yes, Ukitaka-san." You said with a quick nod.

"Okay then...I guess I'll se you later." He left, leaving from the cool shade and exposing is fair skin to the sun.

While Shunsui got ready to leave, he looked at you. "Emi-chan."

"Hm?" You returned the gaze.

"Don't you think you should tell Aizen about this? He is your friend after all."

Looking away, you hesitated a bit. "I don't think... I should, Shunsui-san.. If I do, I'm afraid he'll worry to much about it..." your smile faded as you began to play with your hair.

He put a hand on your head, startling you some. "Emi-chan, somethings aren't worth mentioning and some things are worth telling, but it is your choice." He said still holding that smile. Lifting his hand away from you, he got up. "Take care, Emi-chan." Then left you under the oak tree.

A few days had past, and today you were excited, but also a bit scared. Today, Aizen was coming back from the world of living, after taking a long test to kill and destroy the small hollows. Thinking about the little monsters gave you the chills, but you had to over come the things someday, or else you'll no longer be apart of the Shingami Academy.

The reason you were a bit scared today, was because you were scared he would see the black eye,-which was very noticeable, but was almost gone- and like you said to Shunsui the other day, you didn't want him to worry over the bruise, so you did your hair to where your long grown out bangs would cover it completely.

You waited at the little lake, (which was on the school grounds) sitting on one of the stone benches. Watching the birds chirp to each other and the hell butterflies flying every where. This very spot, which you sat at, reminded you of the day you and Aizen first met. It made you smile when thinking about what you did the days after.

_Aizen was just walking to the Academy, minding his own business. Until he heard someone fallowing him. Turning around, he found no one there- until you peeked around the tree of course. You quickly jerked back behind the tree, hoping he didn't just see you._

_He chuckled to himself. "Fallowing me to school again, Emi?"_

_He heard you mumble to yourself, thinking that you were mad at yourself for getting caught. You came out of your hiding spot, with the same white dress you whore everyday, but today you had a pink ribbon around it. _

_Your hands where behind your back, and you smiled at him happily. He looked at you with his usual greeting smile, motioning you to hop on his back to give you a little ride on his way to school. You walked over and he had you climb onto his back, he held onto your two small legs on ether side of him with his arms, making sure that you wouldn't slip._

_You both stayed silenced for a bit, but you soon broke that silence with a question. "Aizen, Is it hard to be a shingami?" You asked looking over his shoulder._

"_Not really, but in some area's it can be."_

"_Oh... well... I was wondering...How come I can hardly sense any spiritual pressure from you?"_

_He looked at you from the side of his right shoulder, after you both met, you asked him about all the stuff shingami's could do, and telling you about spiritual pressure. "Well thats because I'm hiding it, so no hallows can sense my presents, but I'm still working on it." He continued to smile._

_You sighed. "Good, cause I thought Aizen was a boy with no talent cause of the low spiritual pressure."_

_He laughed. "Well I'm glade I do have more talent than you think Emi, or else I wouldn't be going to the shingami Academy."_

"_Me too! Or else you wouldn't experience how good it is to save the people of living." You said with a big pretty smile across your face. "I can't wait to become a shingami and help those in need of saving..-its like being a hero to the weak and hopeless.. and the shingmi's are the hope of all man woman and child." _

_When you heard nothing from Aizen for a bit, you looked at him._

_Seeing his face, you saw him in Deep thought. "Aizen?"_

_He came out of it slowly. "Huh?"_

"_We're here!"_

You smiled to yourself. It amazed you, of how long you've known him, 5 (in human years)and you hoped that your friendship with him would never end. When you were with him, you felt safe, but then you felt something odd about him. Its like, every time you turn away from Aizen, you felt a cold and dark atmosphere. Its something you never felt before, but it was so clear and so easy to feel. Most times when it comes you ignore it, but then sometimes you found yourself a bit afraid. Why was it there? Was there another side of Aizen you didn't know about? Thinking about it, you really started to think that there was something wrong with him. Like he had a fake personality to make it look like he was fine, but then deep inside there was his true colors, a dark, gloomy, powerful violent mind. You shivered at the thought of it. _Is there something going on inside his mind that I do not know of? _

Then remembering that one night, after coming back from training, you went to your room and had fallen asleep, and when you did, you had a dream- A tall figure, standing on top of what seemed dead people and creatures, with a sword in hand. You smelt dried blood, that was scattered every where, making your stomach turn. The tall dark figure held some kind of blueish purple orb in his left hand, maybe something valuable to him. Then a light appeared, showing deep dark purple and white eyes and long hair, dancing in the the dead wind. You couldn't get a good look at his face, but something seemed oddly familiar about him, you couldn't put your finger on it. You could feel the negative energy flow through his body. This land that smelt like decade bodies, was his doing, your mind told you. Just who was this man, that stood above all that were dead.-

The dream ended, bringing you back to the world; shooting up from your bed. You found yourself shaking violently, and you couldn't stop it. Your eyes wouldn't blink and you couldn't stop thinking about that man. This so called dream was nothing you have ever seen, or experienced before and for the first time, you felt scared. Thinking about it, made you feel that way. Shaky, sweaty and scared. Something you could never control when the dream-nightmare came in your thoughts. Your hands trembled on the stoned bench and your eyes went still...

"Emi?"

Hearing your name, your shaking stopped, and you could blink again. You quickly turned around, seeing your best friend with his nerd like glass, and that sweet smile on his face. "Aizen!" You got up and ran over to him and gave him a hug, then letting him go you looked up at him. "Welcome back."

His smile still upon his face, he looked at you. "Thank you, Emi."

"Mind telling me about your trip to the world of living?"

He laughed a bit. "Not at all."

So After talking for almost an hour of his trip and catching up on some things, you both started to head back to the Academy, seeing that the sun began to set. You were so happy that he came back without a scratch, and that you could see him again with his handsome smile. You had noticed that Aizen had gotten a bit taller and a bit more muscular since the last time you'd seen him, and you thought he looked good, more like a man than a boy you added.

The breeze suddenly blew by, causing your long bangs to move away from your face, revealing the black eye you were hiding from Aizen, you quickly put it back, acting like a child who felt like she was in trouble, cause you knew without a doubt he noticed the bruise. Fixing your hair back to the way it was, you heard your name.

"Emi."-_Oh no.._ _Here comes the question_. "Where'd did that black eye come from...?"

You scrambled for words. "Uh.. well.. I.. I ran into ... one of the wooden poles by the training area! Yeah! A wooden pole! Nothing to worry about Aizen! Haha-ha!" You quickly walked a bit ahead of him, trying to change the subject, and hiding your face, which was covered in guilt. "We better hurry back! Its starting to get late and we don't want to get into trouble!-" A hand suddenly grabbed your shoulder, making you face Aizen. Feeling a sudden dark, eery air around him- but he put a worried expression on. Looking at him for a few seconds in the eye, you swore that expression was fake. You felt cold looking in those unknown orbs, it was like a frozen hell and the devil was staring straight at you.

"Emi." He said. "Who did this to you?"

Nervous you took a deep breath, to calm yourself. "Aizen.. its nothing, really.. its just a bruise." You felt his grip grow tighter on you shoulder, feeling pain from his really tight grip, but then they loosened. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Letting you go, he stood straight again, after hunching a bit to come to your level. "All right." He walked away.

"A-aizen? Where are you going?" You asked, seeing that he was leaving you.

He stopped, but didn't even turn his head to you. "I forgot to do something. I'll see you tomorrow." Then left without glance.

Feeling horrible you watched him leave. _I wonder where he's going? His dorm is the other way._

The years seemed to fly as four more years went by, you had grown taller and more like a woman than a girl these days, talking more like an adult. Your hair grew longer with its beautiful curls, which you put back in a pony tail, so it would keep out of your face.

Meeting new friends along the way, such as Unahona, who was kind hearted like you but with her own little twist. Shenji one of the many captains who came to visit the academy, Tousen the blind wise friend-You found it relaxing talking to him when you had a problem. Shunsui, one of your older friends, he was the sweet and up lifting, and the other friend was Ukitaki the weak but caring guy. He had a sweet and tender smile that made you feel happy inside.

You loved them all, but the one you were really close to, was of course Aizen. The way he smiled made you happy, the way he talks to you with thoughtful words made you smile, But you realized that everyday his smile became more meaningless, and more like a show, paying him to smile at everyone. All this happened after he became a captain of the 5th division. You knew this after one day, when he smiled at you like usual. When you turned 15 you would fallow him ever now and then to see what he was really up to, but you didn't get much out of it. You told yourself that you would ask him when the right time comes, but after the 8th year when you developed your skills, you learned more about him. By fallowing him into the underground forbidden library, hiding behind one of the tall medal cases. You found him looking into a file named, Hogyoku. Not knowing what a "Hogyoku" was, it made you wonder just why he was so interested in this file. So you continued to follow Aizen whenever you had the chance and never once were you caught, because of your light weight feet movement. it was easy taking soundless steps and breathing quietly.

While training, you found something odd within yourself. When you crashed your Zanpakuto to your sparing partner, you felt a sudden irritation and your blood boiling hot, but when you separated your Zanpakuto from the other, you went back to normal. You wanted to know why you felt like that, and it suddenly vanishing once parted from the sword. So you went to find one of your friends.

Approaching the blossom tree's in the little park area outside of the academy you found Tousen sitting on a hill beside the blooming cherry blossom tree, his captin coat swayed in the wind. You quietly walk up to him, not wanting to disturb him of whatever he was doing.

"Emi? Is that you?" _He still the mysterious man I know_.

"It is, Captain Tousen." You said sweetly. "Did I interrupted you in your thoughts again?"

"Not at all Emi." He said with a calm tone. "Come and sit with me."

You sighed with relief and took a seat on his right; beside the blind man, in the early warm summer grass, which tickled your finger tips.

"Is there something wrong, Emi?"

You looked at him. "I guess there is."

"Well, my ears are opened."

You took your time explaining the events you had with your zanpakuto and training, how you felt these strange emotions when collided with the other, and how you've notice yourself almost reading facial expression and being right when ever you asked the person what was wrong or, if you said something to them of what they were feeling. It surprised Tousen. Never hearing such a thing-of course if you were one of the fortune tellers down in the villages he would understand that-But only feeling emotions when your zanpakuto collide and being able to read faces-Only with the zanpakuto. That would only mean one thing.. that your zanpakuto ability, was to understand the true feelings of a person. So he explained what he thought about it, and why he thought that it was its power, and it really shocked you. Sure you had suspicions with it, but you didn't believe it was the reason, but know Tousen also thought so, so it had to be. "So, it has the power...to understand people?"

He nodded. "Yes, at least thats what I think. If you think about it, it makes sense."

Your face was in a scrabbled clueless mess, you didn't quiet understand. "Uhh... How?"

"Well, do remember, what they talked about in class about our zanpakuto's..?"

You took a moment, with your index finger on your chin. "Mmm...-You mean how they show our personalities and how it has a mind of its own?"

"Right, so when you told me about the face expressions and emotions you felt, it reminded me of you."

"...I'm irritating...?"

He lowered his head_ 'still a bit slow'-_"No."He turned his head over at you. " Emi, it reminds me of you, because your the kind of person who wants to understand people, you want to be able to help them by trying to feel there emotion. Your a caring, loving girl who wants to help people. Not just the big things but small also. So the reason it makes sense is...?"

"Is that the zanpakuto is reflecting my personality ..."

He nodded. "Right."

You smiled. Now it all made sense. "Thank you Tousen!" You gave him a hug. "Its like you know everything just by listening to what people say."

A little surprised at your action, he grew a little stiff. Not use to this kind of touch.

Letting him go, you stood up and said your goodbyes and left. Now that you understood what was going on, you wanted to learn more about your zanpakuto.

Learning, that your power's were different among the rest, you were able to read face expressions and feel there feelings through your zanpakuto of what the person was feeling easier and better every day, you also found out that your zanpakuto was able to identify the power in another person's zanpakuto, it amazed you. Maybe that was part of the zanpakuto power?

As your character developed, you became wiser sweeter, more loving, more caring Woman and a very smart shingami.

After getting stronger with your zanpakuto, you found yourself out of the academy quicker than you expected when you turned 17-Which was 8 months from today. You were asked which division you wanted to be apart of and what seat, it took you awhile to answer. You didn't want the 2nd or 4th seat, you thought if you did, then you wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on Aizen, plus the 2nd was already taken. So you picked (of course) the fifth division 3rd seat, where Sosuke Aizen was. You would be able to watch him and spend more time with him with this choice. It made you quiet happy as well, knowing you would be with him in battle and such. You also found yourself making another friend, Hinamori the 2nd seat, you didn't mind that she took Aizen as someone she looked up to, but every now and then she took him to seriously...

Sitting in one of the many offices of the fifth division, you were working your butt off in piles of stacked papers. Taking in extra paper work for Momo since she had been training so hard lately. Leaving you with 210 pages of work to be done, plus your paper work and they all had to be read and signed. That meant it was going to be a long and tiring day, but you kept on smiling as people came in and out greeting them and seeing how they were doing as you worked.

12 in the after noon you heard a nock on the door. "Come in!" you said to whoever it was that wanted to see you.

"Still working are we Emi-chan?"

You looked up from your desk and saw a familiar face. " Ah captain Shunsui-sama." You said happily. "Its been awhile."

He stepped in. "Yes it has." He said to you. "I've missed Emi-chan visiting me with her treats and deserts." He said as he frowned sadly at you. At times he seemed like a child with those expressions of his. "And having lunches together with Uki and you..."

You giggled at him. "Well, as you can see, I'm stuck in paper work for another day." You said to the captain. Sitting up straight with a smile. "I promise this week I'll bring you and my dear friends something special."

His friendly smile appeared and you knew he was happy with that. "I'm happy to hear this Emi-Chan~!" You laughed when he held your name out a little longer than he needed too, but you found it silly every time he did it. You began to wonder where Naino was. Where ever Shunsui went, his lieutenant was always near by, nagging at him for sleeping on the job, or just telling him how lazy he was.

"Taichou! I don't know where you are but your in trouble for SLACKING off for to long with your NAPS!" She yelled out with all of her breath. Her black hair pulled in a bun and a clip board in her hand. _Ah there she is_. " Taichou!"

"Eh, Shunsui I think Nano is looking for you." A sweat drop formed at the side of your temple.

Chuckling, he replied."It appears that way, huh Emi-chan?" He cupped his right hand over the side of his mouth as he leaned on the wall on your right, next to the sliding door. "I'm in here Nano-chan~!"

Hearing his teasing voice, she burst into the room, looking like she was in control but very irritated. "Emi..." She said before turning her attention to the lazy captain on her left, with his straw hat on his head grinning at her as he leaned on the wall near one of the file cabinets. "Taichou, we should go... Now." She said sternly. "Or else.."

"But Nano-chan~ I was just visiting Emi-chan. Surely you won't punish me for doing that." He said sweetly. "Don't you love me?"

She blushed but she was still mad at her captain. "Stop calling me Nano-chan!" The next thing you knew she grabbed him by the ear and dragged the poor captain out of the room saying goodbye to you quickly. _**Never**_ under estimate that girl with glasses.

"Heh your so strong Nano~chan!-Byyyyye Emi-chan~!."

You looked at the door, a bit amazed in how they worked together. "Bye...?" You said to them as they left.

You began to return to the towers of boredom with a sigh. You were getting hungry, but the paper work had to be done before the deadline, that would mean you would have to skip lunch, and possibly dinner and your stomach wouldn't be to happy with you for starving it to death again. Momo defiantly owed you for such a crime.

"Finally.." You said with relief. The papers were gone and put in there rightful place, away from your sight. _thank God_. Your eyes were starting to close on you as you tried hard to look wide awake. You were passed tired right now. _Momo you seriously owe me.._

All you wanted to do was to go to your room, eat something decent then head off into dreamland, but the only thing was.. your place was on the other side-way over on the other side of the division. It was going to take you a good 5 or 6 minuets till you reached the comfort of your room. Stretching, you got up grabbed your sword, tied it on your waist, walked out of your office to your room.

After walking for a bit, you started to come near the cherry blossom tree's, that grew in a little garden. They weren't in bloom quiet yet, but they were close. You stopped at an opening on the deck with steps that led to the soon in bloom tree's. You watched them as they stood tall with elegance with there pink buds.

The moon was out tonight, along with the stars that glisten in the sky. Your eyes gazed at the sky above, crossing your arms loosely on your black sleeved arms. _'I wonder how father is these days..'_ You asked yourself. You started to miss him lately as the days go by, how he would hug you everyday, how he use to watch the stars with you as you would ask millions of questions- and how he would spend every minuet he had with you. You loved your father, and you some times regret leaving him, but most times you reminded yourself ' It was for my own good. I knew one day I would leave and if I haven't then I wouldn't have experience who I really am in this world' As you reminded yourself of those words, you soon heard foot steps approach behind you, then a door sliding open.

"Emi?"

You found yourself a bit startled as you came out of your thoughts, the voice was familiar...to familiar. When you turned a bit to see who it was- you saw a pair of familiar brown eyes covered by black framed glass. "Captain Aizen-sama?"

The captain blinked a few times wondering what were you doing out at this hour by yourself. "What are you doing here Emi?"

You looked at him blankly. You had forgotten that his room was right next to the blossom tree's. "I was walking back to my room. I got caught up in paper work so I had to stay a little late." Hands in front of you holding each other, back straight and shoulder's back. Standing elegant, it was like you were raised in a rich family. Your face smiled with grace, you had grown to be a beautiful, smart young woman, and all the men knew that. It made you feel weird when some of the men asked you out off and on, but you declined as sweet and gentle as you could. You didn't want to break the poor men's hearts, but you were just simply not ready for that kind of relationship. You were focused on your work, and you didn't want to be distract from it by dating a guy. So you never went on a date with anyone, even if it was for a friend. You had your standers and you intended to keep them with no exemptions.

Aizen walked up to you casually, gazing at the cherry blossom tree's. You watched him as he stopped right next to you. Aizen was a nicely built man, and tall for that matter, he had firm shoulders, a thick neck and strong arms, but you didn't know what they looked like now after 5 years, under all that clothing of orange.

The last time you saw him without a shirt was when you both were in the academy with yours friends swimming in one of the near by lakes. It was a sight, since it was your first time seeing him like that. So you found yourself a bit flustered when she heard Unohana "Are we checking out Aizen-san Emi?" She made your heart jump at the thought of 'Checking Aizen out' it literally made your skin crawl and your stomach feel sicker than a dog. Thank the heavens he didn't hear her, or else you would be dead. The one thing you found strange, was that Aizen didn't take off his glasses, which you found a bit odd. He never took off his glass. Was he hiding something behind those glass? It really made you wonder, what he looked like without them. People say that a person looks totally different without glass once they take them off. If only you could catch a glimpse of him without the nerdy glass, to see what he looked like without them.

The thought past when you started to also wonder, why he was still up this late-or should I say early in the morning. It was 2 am after all and a captain needs his rest.

"Captain, If I might ask..."

"Emi you don't have to be formal around me when its just us" He said with a slight smile. He placed his hands behind his back.

You giggled, remembering that."Well then, Aizen. May I ask you something?" you said also smiling.

"Hm?" He glanced down at you from the corner of his eye, his smile gone from his face. Aizen was a good 3 or 4 inches taller than you.

You looked up at him."Why are you up at this hour?" asking with curiosity.

He chuckled a bit as he looked back at the pink buds. "Righting letter's to the captains."

"Oh...busy day then?"

"No, not really."

You looked at him a little longer before watching the tree's again. You swore you could feel his eyes watching you, making you feel a bit weird, like a bundle of butterflies were in your stomach. It was the same feeling you had back in the academy, but this time stronger. You didn't know what it meant, and you were sure you didn't want to know, not yet that is.

Silence settled in the air, making things a little awkward for you and possibly him also, but you enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere after a long tiring day. Your eyes started to remind you of how tired you were and then you felt a yawn slip through your lips.

Aizen, who was still watching you with his chocolate eyes, saw you yawn as you covered it with your right hand, causing him to put that fake smile on again. "Emi."

You looked over at him. "Yes, Aizen?" Noticing that fake smile. Funny how you could tell he was faking things.

"You should get some sleep." He said to you, as if he was an older brother.

Smiling you turned to face him. "Sounds good to me. Goodnight Aizen-san." With a cheerful tone you bowed, and then took your leave.

He smiled as you left. "Goodnight Emi."

Once he knew you were out of hearing distance, his smile disappeared and cold eyes settled in. "Gin."

Just as fast as he said his name, the third division captain with a smile that could kill, appeared beside Aizen. "Yes, captain Aizen?" He said slyly towards the end.

Without turning, he kept his gaze on the path you took to leave. Showing no expression at all, like a man with no heart. "Make sure that no harm comes to her." He said smoothly. Like protecting treasure from dirty thieves.

Gins creepy smile never left its place, as if glued onto him. "She still somethin' special to ya Captain?"

"...More or less" He replied to him in deep thought. "You may go, Gin."

"Yes, captain Aizen" Then was gone in a single flash step.

_I have yet to figure out who you really are girl, and it amuses me how well you hide it. You have intrigue me, for you are the only one who see's behind my fake mask...Emi...How far will you go..._

**Oooh wonder whats gonna happen next ;) Lol! Okay people! you know what to do! Review!**_  
_


	3. Early start of a long day

**Alright, I know I said I would post another chapter next Wednesday, but I decided to post two chapters today :) and if your review I'll post another ;) Any way her is chapter 3 of Almost!**_  
_

Chapter 3

Early start of a long day

It was Early in the Morning, and you found yourself walking around serenity with a peaceful mind. Admiring the weather that was for today. A slight breeze and lovely tempters.

Your black shingami attire swayed with the breeze as did the white ribbon around your waist. Your long (color) curls bounced in your steps, which was pulled back in a loose pony tail. Your (color) eyes watched the birds as they flew around singing together. Soon after coming in the third division to get to your division on your long morning walk, you happened to run into Izuru Kira, who was coming out of one of the divisions buildings. "Good morning, Kira-san." You said with delight.

Izuru Jumped a bit when hearing your voice. He looked in your direction seeing that pretty smile of yours. "A-ah, good morning Emi." He said hesitating, as his face was a light shade of pink. He was a quiet boy, also a gloomy one, but a kind shy boy nonetheless. "W-what are you doing out this early..?" He asked as you came up to him.

"Heading to my office to get an early start this morning." You reply simply. "What about you, Kira-san? I've never seen you out this early."

"Same as you Emi." He smiled a little. "An early start that is."

"Ah...Well hows Captain Ichimaru-sama? I haven't seen him lately."

"Busy... Most of the time...that is."

"What do you mean most of the time?" You asked. What was so important that his own Captain would skip work?

"W-well he's been leaving a lot lately-"

Then just as he was answering-"There ya are Kira-san!" _Speaking of the devil..._

Captain Gin came out of no where, placing a right hand on Kira's shoulder, who jumped at the touch. "C-c-captain Gin?" The poor man jumped out of his skin.

Gin sighed, his smile disappearing. "Still jumpy I see..." Then the smile of creepiness returned as he looked at you. "Ah! Emi-chan! What are ya doin here?"

You looked at him, returning the smile. "I was telling Kira-san that I was on my way to my office."

"Oh, well then, shall I walk ya' there? I need to pick up some' paper work from ya Cap' ."

"Sure." You said still smiling at the strange man. _How can a man smile so much, and not have sore aching cheeks?_

"Oh, Kira-san." He said to the boy. "There's some paper work inside that need a' be finished by tomorrow." He said point behind him, where his office was.

"Y-Yes Captain!" He bowed and said goodbye to you both as he left.

You heard Gin sigh again. "So uptight...-Well Emi, shall we go?"

You nodded. You both headed toward the 5th division.

When you were leaving Gin so he could head in Captain Aizen's office ( Which was right in front of you) You heard Gin. "Emi-chan." You turned around facing him."Mind walkin in with me? I might 'need help with the door when I come out."

"Okay." You said to the captain, agreeing to help him out. So you walked back over to him and you Nocked on the office door. "Come in." Oh that sweet voice you liked to hear. Gin simply slid the door to his left and was greeted by Aizen. "Ah Captain Gin."

"Morn'in Captain' Aizen. I understand there is some paper work for me to bring to my division."

"Yes, its right here." Picking up the short stack of papers he set it on his desk.

"So whats with it this time?"

"Well, the fourth division is having problem with there-"

You found there words fading away, as you looked at the captain office. It had been a long time, since the last time you came in here, and it was the same as the last, nothing had changed. Looking at the book cases, and the desk which your captain sat at, it reminded you of your fathers old office back home. It also reminded you of the times you came in your father's office when you were a toddler, playing with his pens, his chair, reading his books of the shingami's and the world of living history, but the one book that you loved the most, was the book that talked about the stars. You loved to star gaze with your father from time to time growing up, and you still loved doing it these days. Back then in the Academy you would go out into a field, and just look up at the sky, naming each constellation you could see. On one of those nights, you remember Aizen finding you in field, and asking what you were doing. You told him you were looking at the stars, then explained to him what you did with your father back then. He took a seat next to you and you both star gazed for hours and you taught him the constellations, after that night you two would go together every other night and he started to name the stars on his own. So it became a game, of who could find the most constellations the fastest. You enjoyed doing it with him, and you missed those nights with him. Ever since he graduated, your time together grew smaller, shorter and soon stopped as you graduated. Thinking about it, you wondered if Captain Aizen was free this week, maybe you two could go and spend time together like you did back then.

"Emi... Emi?"

Hearing your name being called, you came out of your thoughts. Seeing Aizen and Gin looking at you. "Yes, Captain Aizen?" You asked a bit embarrassed.

"Could you take these files over to the Sixth Division and give them to Captain Kuchiki? I would do it myself, but there is something I have to get done here." He held the yellow file filled with papers in his hand.

"Yes sir, Captain Aizen." You went over, gladly taking it out of his hand.

"I'll walk out with Miss Emi, Captain Aizen. I need to head back and get these papers done." He said to your captain, the smile still plastered on his face.

"All right." Aizen smiled.

"Shall we go? Emi-chan?" Looking at Gin you nodded, and so you both left the room.

As Captain Ichimaru was about to part away after closing the door, he said your name. "Emi."

You looked back at him as you were about to head in the direction to the sixth division.

"Be carful who ya put your trust in these days, no matter how long ya've known em, make sure you can trust 'em."

You looked at him with a questionable look "I will...? Captain Ichimaru, thank you" You were about to leave, but he stopped you, again.

"Oh and Emi-chan?"

Then you turned around again.

"Ya should stop skipping lunch, ya look thin." Then with that he decent to his office.

That caught you off guard...I mean you couldn't argue with that, but were you really getting that thin for someone notice?

You began to walk towards the sixth division.

You found the Division peaceful and beautiful, with its cherry blossom tree's and colorful flowers, but the one thing that would put you on edge was, Captain Kuchiki. The man would give you the chills every time you tried to start a conversation, or just pass by him. He was serious in everything he did, or speaks of, after all he was from a royal family, but still the man could loosen up a bit.

As you arrived at his office, you took a deep breath and readied yourself, but as you were about to knock-the door slid open, Frozen you looked up to see a cool and calm face. "C-captain Kuchiki." You said surprised.

Looking down with his lifeless dark grey eyes at you. "Shimizu Emi." He said to you smoothly, but powerful. You already felt chills running up your spine, but you took a step back and bowed with respect. Then rose, standing straight and elegant, smiling. "Captain Sosuke Aizen has sent me to deliver these files to you." You held them out to him.

Looking at you, still looking lifeless in his eyes, he looked at the files in your hand. Taking them into his, he turned back around and walked back into his office.

Standing there, not sure of what to do, you watched him take a seat at his desk. Then you saw him glance at you-making you stand perfectly straight since he was the strict kind-before returning to the papers you had given him just a second ago. "Are you going to watch me, or are you going to take your leave back to _your_ Division.."

In your mind, you were a bit set back by the bold words, the way he said_ Your Division_ made it sound like a bad thing, but on the outside, you were still standing straight with your shoulders back in front of him."-Sorry Captain Kuchiki, I'll be leaving now." You bowed again, smiling as you left.

_He needs to smile... _

As you walked down the hall you greeted everyone that passed by you, but you still didn't see Momo anywhere in the hall today. When reaching your office you looked at your desk with a surprise (Not really) more than 204 papers stacked on your desk. Finding a note you began to read.

_Dear Emi_

_I'm sorry for laying more paper work on you today, but I have found myself stuck training for another day. Please forgive me Emi-chan, I will do something for you to make up it up to you!_

_Your friend, Momo_

Sighing as you looked at what seemed a mountain of never ending papers that laid on your desk. "Looks like I'll be skipping lunch today...again..." When will you ever get to have some extra time away from work?


	4. The juicy secret

Chapter 4

You sighed leaning back in your chair. "Done-" You yawned._ really got to stop doing favors _You said to yourself. Looking out the window beside your desk, seeing the moon was out again and as bright an beautiful as it was every time you've seen it in the dark sky. Seeing it out it reminded you of the night you couldn't forget.

_5 years ago..._

"Emi-chan where are you taking us?" Asked young Shunsui "Isn't it a little late to go some where?"

As you led your friends through the woods, far away from the academy to a little surprise that was just up ahead on top of the steep hill. You looked back with a big smile. "You will see!"

"If we go any higher I think I might over work myself." Ukitake said with a cough.

Unahona rested a hand on him. "Don't worry Ukitake-san, I'm sure we're almost there." She said with reassurance.

Aizen followed right behind you, wondering where you were taking them. But soon that would be answered. "Ah! We're here!"

You pulled back the bushes, revealing a beautiful view. On top the hill, you were able to see the entire town filled with riches and glory. Everyone looked in aw of the lights that shined with many colors, today was the firework festival and they were just about to start.

"Oh my." Unahana breathed in.

"Wow." Ukitake said amazed.

Everyone was pretty much the same with the reaction. You grinned happily. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Emi-chan its wonderful!~!" Shunsui cooed.

Everyone took a seat in the soft green grass, waiting for the fireworks to start.

You guys started to chat a bit as the sky grew darker, after a while you felt a warm hand on your right hand. Looking at it, you then followed it to an arm, then to a shoulder to a bold neck seeing brown wavy air-"Aizen-san?" you lightly turned pink from the touch.

He smiled at you. "Thank you Emi-chan, it really is a nice view."

Your smile grew bigger and sweeter. "It was my pleasure, Aizen-san."

Out of no where, a whistling rocket in the sky above then fallowed my a boom shattered in the sky with beautiful colors, thousands of them came after making an amazing firework show be side the beautiful bright full moon.

But the one thing that caught you, the one thing you remembered so well, was when you felt a pair of brown chocolate eyes upon you as you watched the fireworks-well pretended to anyway-Your heart was jumping as he continued to watch you, but you had this odd feeling that his stare went from cold then to a wondering gaze. Daring yourself to glanced at him just once, to see if he was really staring at you- you did, Aizen was just watching the fireworks, paying no attention to you. Relief washed over you, but then sadness came in later. "_What on earth was I feeling so eager to see him looking at me?"_ You asked yourself, but you let the thought pass.

_Back to the present _

_(Knock-knock) _

"Emi?"

Another few nocks came. "Emi...?"

No reply came after. A large male shadow casted upon the sliding paper door, awaiting for your reply so he would enter the room, but after waiting another few seconds he opened the door when you failed to reply. "Emi..?-"

Laying your head on your desk, arms underneath, making the pillow. Finding you fast a sleep in the small office. His white coat, with a 5 on the back, glowed in the moons rays that shined threw the windows glass. He glanced over at the stack of papers you built up to your right, wondering why there were so many of them, surely you weren't slacking in your work, but he knew you wouldn't be since he noticed how thin you have gotten the past few days. Curious, he took a paper from the stack. After reading it over he realized this was the paper work he had given to Momo the day before-But of course he had already known about this. Momo giving you her paper work while she went off to train, leaving you stuck inside, starving yourself and missing training. You two were good friends, but still a friend shouldn't always think of them selfs while they leave there friend to clean up the mess, but he knew Momo wasn't like that. He frowned as his the lens on his glasses shined. Looking back down at your peaceful face, cold eyes bore through the masked black frames. He stood tall and firm, not flinching to the slightest sound. Placing the paper back in the stack, he walked behind your desk to your sleeping innocent form...

Morning in serenity came quicker than you expected today as the sun's rays hit your face. Irritated you groaned, wanting to sleep a little longer in your comfy warm bed. Blankets were scattered all over and your hair was in a tangled mess. Your right arm hung off the bed fallowed by you right foot, your left hand was by your head while your stomach laid flat on the bed. Rising from the weird sleeping position, you sat up looking around your room, with sleepy eyes. Glancing at the mirror across from you, you saw the tangled mess of hair and a messed up- _Uniform?_ You looked down at yourself to see if you were wearing your shinagami uniform for real, aaaand you were. You pondered for a moment, wondering why you were sleeping in your uniform last night. You also started to wonder, why you didn't remember coming back from the office last night. While you kept on thinking, you began to get ready for the day. _Strange... I don't even remember coming back from the office _You brushed you curly hair.

On the way to your office, you noticed many people watching you as you pasted through the 4th division. Seeing them whisper, laugh, shocked and curious at each other after eyeing you. _Honestly does my hair look that weird this morning..._ You did do something new with your hair today, you had braided your long (color) curly hair loose today, thinking it was time for something different, but seeing everyone look at you, you started to think it was to much of a change.

Arriving to your divisions main office, on yout way to pick up the paper's and file's and give them to whoever they need to go to. Then you came in the hall, and saw all the girls and boys doing the same exact thing everyone else did outside on your way here. You remained tall and straight, smiling and greeting everyone who came your way, but when arriving to your office door, you caught a glance of Black hair pulled back in a little bun, with a cloth hiding it. _Momo-_"Good morning Momo-chan!" You said as you walked up to her, smiling.

"Emi-chan...!" She said surprised, but smiled back to you. "Good morning!"

"Back from training already?" You stopped right next her.

She kept her smile. "Ah yes! It went great, and a lot faster than I thought too!"

You laughed a little. Then noticing the stacks of papers in her hands-the papers you've been working on, for her. "I see your already taking care of those, need some help caring them?"

She looked at you a little surprised. "Emi-chan, you've already done so much for me! I can't ask you to do anymore favors, I already owe you for taking care of the last stack. The least I could do is file these for you."

"Don't worry about it, Momo-chan. Here, I'll take some out of your hands." You took half of them, making it lighter for her. "Better?"

"Mm!" She nodded to you."Thank you so Much Emi-chan."

"Its nothing."

You both headed off, together.

Somewhere in the Tenth division a very impatient Captain sat in his office, signing boring paper work for another 6 hours-that is, if his Lieutenant remembered to pick up the important files yesterday.

"Matsumoto, I need those papers.." The Tenth captain demanded, his white slicked back hair glowed in the room. His eyes closed awaiting for the female orange haired woman to reply.

"Hmmmm~? What papers Captain?" She said from the couch in his office, as her light iced blue eyes looked over at him.

"The ones I sent you to get yesterday, for today." He said irritated. "You did get them...didn't you...?"

"Mmm...?-"

(In one of the eleventh divisions office about to take the papers back to her captain office.)

"_Hey Matsumoto! Were heading out to party! want to join in?"_

_Looks at the stupid papers. Looks at the big group. "...-Sure!" _

_After she totally forgets about the paper's_

"...No?" She said with a smile.

He clenched his fist. This was about to get ugly..

_BOOM!_

(Walking to the 6th division)

"Huuuuuuuuuuh~ He's so pushy..." _Why must he be so mean! I didn't totally forget them.. I just meant to get them later today..._ Matsamoto was a strange woman, its like she never had a care in the world like a child, her hair color and the way she dressed, But she was a thoughtful person, in her own twisted way...-Very twisted...way...

"No! Really?"

"Yeah! One of the patrollers saw them last night!"

"Did he actually carry her, to her room?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. _Whats this?-_Sneaking up to the corner, eavesdropping on the little group of girls gossiping.

"Well, thats what I heard."

"Maybe there a couple?"

"Guys...This is Captain Aizen we're talking about, would he really date someone lower than him in his division?"

"Maybe...Maybe not but if its love then I guess is possible right?"

"IF its love.."

"Are you sure its Emi?"

"Far as I know.."

Matsamoto's eyes couldn't grow any bigger. _ EMI?_ She got closer.

"Why would he like a girl like her tho?"

"Well, she does have some charm, she's sweet, smiles at everyone, greets people as they come by, she's pretty, kind and in fact she can remember everyones name."

_Hehe.. Go Emi-chan~! Thats the girl I know!_ She grinned big.

"Thats weird..."

"I know, but I guess its nice."

"Yeah.."

"Do you know if they did anything else?"

"Well, there was a rumor that they-" She whispered.

_?- Oooh Emi-chan you got it good...-Hmmm...Maybe I should visit my sweet Emi, and ask her myself, if the little rumor is true._ She walked off laughing at the thought of you finding out that everyone knows about your little secret._ Hm.. I think she'll be at the baths tonight...I'll ask her there._

And so, she waited...

After dropping off the papers at the sixth division. You and Momo ran into Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, who were on there way to lunch. Inviting you both to go with them, you both gladly went with them. Having a wonderful time talking and enjoying a wonderful meal.

"Hey Renji-san, I heard you went to battle a hallow yesterday." You said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me what happened?"

"Sure!" His face lit up.

"And then I came in and saved everyones butts." He folded his arms, proud of his heroic action.

You smiled. "Wow Reji-san, who knew you were so brave." Seeing Rukia make a strange face at you, you could tell he's been telling everyone about it.

"Hehe" He stood like a big guy, who just slayed a dragon. "Braver than the old Captain!" He closed his eyes in his pose.

"Old?" Rukia inquired.

"Yeah old." He peeked at her.

"My brother isn't old stupid." Rukia said, hands on hips.

"Yes he is, I mean he's got the most gayest zanpakuto out of all the twelve division's- Oh look at me I'm going to destroy you with my cherry PEDALS!- Fear the wrath of my prettyness!" Taking a goofy fighting stance.

You couldn't help but laugh at him as you held your hand over your mouth to shut yourself up. Momo and Rukia looking at you like some crazy person.

"See she gets it!" He yelled back at Rukia.

"My brother isn't gay Renji.."

"Um yeah he is and you should know better than anyone." He peered over her like a tall tower smirking.

"Well then if he's so gay, how come when you seen him, you get scared and bow in respect like some teacher's pet? Huh Renji-san~?" She said with a teasing, creepy face. "Oh C-c-captain! Forgive me for being such a idiotic fool for bowing so stupidly as I do so, I'm just a red hot snot pineapple haired weirdo!" Rukia said imitating the poor man who was embarrassed, moreover pissed.

"I do NOT say that!" Steam escaped his ear's as he stomped his foot on the wooden walk way.

"Oh sure you don't, but you think that." She poked his head

"DO NOT!"

"Okay then, why don't you prove it now?"

"Huuuh!"

She pointed behind him.

Turning around, he saw~ "C-Captain Kuchiki?"

Scary as ever, he stood tall behind you all. You could barely tell that he was mad, since he hardly showed any expression."So my zanpakuto, is gay... Abarai Renji..."

Looking half dead, Reji frozed in place, with a million sweat drops appearing on his forehead. "E-e_eeeeeh..._"

Moving past you and the group he walked on. "Come with me Abarai Renji."

Hearing him swallow, you knew he was scared. "-Y-yes C-captain Kuchiki..."

When they were gone, you felt sorry for the boy. "Think he'll be okay Rukia?"

"Puh! Sure as heck, that boy is such a hot head he needs to be beaten to death!" She stood there watching her friend walk off to his death...

"R-rukia-chan... I-I don't think thats nice, being that he is your friend.." Momo said.

"Hmp, calling Oni-chan such outrages words. He deserves worse if you ask me.."

"Like what, Rukia?" You asked, afraid to know what it might be though.

She smirked, as she took out her pen and paper out of no were. Doodling something on it, or whatever plan she had. When done, you heard her laugh. _Oh boy.._

Shoving the paper into your face. You saw.."Bunnies playing with sticks?"

"No!- Its my brother KILLING Renji with his amazing zanpakuto!"

"Oh so you mean, his pink cherry blossom flower pedals?"

"The flower pedal's that slice into the very flesh, the thousands swords!" So she explained other things her brother might do to the red headed pineapple boy, making you feel awful, but you kept smiling at her.

Arriving at the bath house, you and Momo went off to undress.

"Poor Renji-san.. I hope Captain kuchiki goes easy on him.." Momo said worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Momo. It is Renji after all." You said, with encouragement.

She smiled. "Your right, I'm sure he's fine."

After undoing your Black rob you looked over at your friend. "So Momo-chan, have you seen Captain Aizen today?"

She also began to un-tie her black shingami rob, Thinking."Mmm...No, no I haven't. You?"

You shook your head undoing your hair. "No, not at all."

"Huh." Slipping the rob off, she put it to the side.

After undressing, you both grabbed your towels and wrapped yourselves with them. Heading into the bathing room, where you found all your female friends in one of the baths. You two were spotted by Matsamoto instantly, like she was expecting you to come. "Emi-chan! Momo-chan!" She waved to the both of you as she sat in the warm water.

You and Momo looked at each other, but headed over to the group of girls. Seeing. Yachiru Kusajishi, the cute little girl you grew fond of-Nanao Ise, Isane Kotetsu and surprisingly Captain Unohana. All sitting in the bath, waiting for the two of you to get in.

"What is everyone doing here, Matsamoto?" You asked. You took the towel off and hopped in the warm water, making a relaxing sigh at the touch. Momo followed your lead, also enjoying the touch of the warm spring water.

Matsamoto grinned. "Oh we just happened to run into each other here."

"_Liar.." _Nanao said under her breath. Matsamoto invited us to come here tonight together."

"Oh?" you said surprised.

"Thats a bit strange, Matsamoto-chan" Momo said to the woman.

"It is, but its nice to get together, and talk to fellow female friends every now and them, Momo-chan." Unohana added.

"A-ah..."

"RIGHT!" Mastamoto said in high spirits. "Now that we're all here~! Lets start talking!"

You yawned, it was getting late and you were still in the bath house with everyone. You all chatted for hours, and your jaw was getting tired. Looking at everyone, seeing there smiling faces and shocked expressions of whatever they were talking about, made you smile. Just seeing friends together like this made you happy. This was a good way to end a beautiful day. You lifted your hand, seeing wrinkles forming on your finger tips, making you think it was about time you headed off to your room before you became a proon. Then Matsamoto interrupted your thoughts.

"Okay Emi-chan~! I think its time you let us in on your little secret~!"

Everyone stopped what they were talking about, and tuned in.

"What secret, Emi-chan?" The female Captain asked.

To be honest, you had no clue what she was talking about. "Huh?"

"Oh come on Emi-chan! You know what I'm talking about!" Matsamoto said to you straight forward. Making the most creepiest face you've seen in your life.

"Uh...Actually, no I don't Matsamoto-san, what secret?"

After coming super close to you, looking at you face, she realized that you didn't have a clue. "Oh..." Then evil eyes came in, with a smirk growing ever so wide. "So it was done that way~" she chuckled in a deep tone.

"What?" you were really confused now. Just what was she talking about? And what the heck was going on with her voice?

You heard her laugh. "Hohohohoho~! This is good!"

"Just spill it! What happened?" Nanao said. "Cause she obviously doesn't know a word your saying."

Matsamoto, sat back in her spot. Smiling, with her eyes closed. "Fine~ Since you won't let me tease her of trying to figure it out..."

Everyone got close. Waiting.

Mastimoto opened her eyes, quickly looking over at you. Grinning. You were afraid now, cause when she made that face, you knew it was bad. "Emi-chan..." You looked at her. "Is it true..." _Here it comes..._


	5. Collide

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I realized that this will be the last advanced chapter, and I am currently working on chapter 6 as we speake. Also if I must remind you, please review! I need to know if the characters in here are in character or not, and if I'm accurate with the show, and if the story is any good! So please before you leave, review! So I can move on with the rest of the story for you guys! Thank you. **

Chapter 5

Collide

You slid the door opened, walking over to quickly slide on your cloths and your black shingami uniform. After slipping them back on you grabbed your shoes and your Zanpakto, rushing out of the bath house.

Words could hardly explain what you felt right now, since you were still trying to get the information in your head. You had left the girls back in the bathing house, and were rushing back to your room as you thought of those word's that Matsamoto said with her gossiping tone.

"_That Aizen carried you to your room last night and that he kissed you before he took you in?"_

Wanting to go to your room and calm your racing heart, cool your burning hot cheeks. This wasn't like you, boiling red over something so silly, that you didn't even know if it was actually true! Just thinking about your friend-Your own Captain doing something so unthinkable made your head spin into confusion. Your (color) curly hair was behind your head, whipping back in forth, from you running down the walk ways. As you went to turn the corner, your body collided into another.

Head throbbing from the impact, you felt that you were on top of something-or someone. Opening your eyes, you lifted your head. Seeing what, or who it was. Seeing a captain coat, a black large shingami uniform and long black hair...a green mist scarf-You gasped. "C-captain Kuchiki!" You quickly got off of him. On your knee's, you began bowing to the captain you knocked down. "I-I'm so sorry!" You said to him quickly. "I shouldn't have been running around the corner like that."

Byakuya sat up, and held his head for a second, rubing it as his head shot pain through the back of his head. Looking at you, like some little weirdo, but he regain that calm and cool head expression of his. Getting up, he walked over to you as you stayed in your bowing form, awaiting for his reply. Sighing to himself as he looked at you, as if he were to say the word "pathetic."

"...You okay." He asked as he lend you his right hand.

Surprised at his reaction, you hesitated as you looked at his large sized hand, but took it slowly. It was the first time you've seen Captain Kuchiki like this. Most of the time he would just look at you, like you were the odd ball of the bunch, the missed placed book or the incomplete puzzle, but never did he ask if you were fine, but maybe thats because you never ran into him like this. Though you've known the man since your arrival.

So maybe he does have that gentle man side to him- He should since he is from a royal tribe.

After helping you stand back up on your feet, he picked up your sword from the ground. Quickly, he reached for his head, causing you to worry if you ran into him too hard. _Am I that solid? Or am I just that heavy? -_ You looked at him a few more moments. "Captain Kuchiki-sama?" But he stood up straight, towering over you, holding out the sword to you, a motion telling you to take it from him, and so you did.

He offered to walk you back, since you seemed to be alone and still a bit light headed for the event. Even though you could take care of yourself better than most girls in the villages or tribes, you were still fragile. He remembered your first week in your division, how you would try to stay on top of things and try to show that you were able to handle anything that was thrown at you on your own. One day he remembered someone from his division bumping into the side of you, probably thinking you would move, but you had at least 100 things of paper work on your slender arms, so you of course Didn't see the guy and found yourself trying to catch your balance after the guy rudely bumped his shoulder into you. Kuchiki quickly came over to you and swiftly caught you, helping you gain your balance back. He remembered how you suddenly began to thank him a thousand times with your soft feminine voice. He could see your cheeks turn into a slight shade of pink as your voice slightly shaky as you looked up at him, but when you both parted he felt happy when he watched you walk off. Every time he was around you, he felt like he could relax and not have a care in the world, yet at the same time he would remain stiff, like he was afraid to open up every time he saw you.-

After you accepted with a gentle smile. You both walked on for a bit, Starting a conversation with him. Talking about books, art and training. You found yourself amazed for how much the captain was talking, it was different, cause usually he would just stay silent and add a comment every so often. As you kept talking, you slowly got to know this scary and lifeless captain you once thought that didn't care for a thing, and found that he was a gentle, protective kind of person, but after running your sword against his when you both collided, you found out more than you wanted from him.

"Is something troubling you...?"

Looking at him as you came out of your thoughts, surprised at the question. "Hm?"

"Your expression tells me, that something is bother you."

"Is it really that noticeable...?" You asked a bit embarrassed.

He looked down at you, facial expression not changing from his cool headed one; he waited for you to speak. You thought for a moment. Taking a breath, you breathed your words out slowly. "Well, Captain. You see...back there, when my zanpakuto..land on top of your's... I...I felt..." You hesitated, how can you tell someone that you felt there feelings through a sword? I mean its weird first of all, but how hard is it to believe? "I-I..."

"What...?"

You took a deep, deep breath. There was no excuse now, even if you could think up a good one, you knew it wouldn't work with this man. He's to smart to use a simple excuse trick. You looked up at him. "I felt Sadness... and for some reason, I felt like I lost someone important to me...-..Captain, did you.. lose someone dear to you?"

After not hearing from the Captain, you saw him just looking down at your zanpakuto, in deep thought. "Captain?"

Hearing you, he looked back at you, with those calm eyes-Walking away? You quickly walked after. "Captain Kuchiki?"

He was silent the rest of the way, he never once stopped to inquirer of your words you spoke to him. He walked ahead of you, not slowing down for you to get beside him. Then he stopped, causing you to bump into his back, since you were bashing yourself in your thoughts; you didn't pay attention to him. Quickly apologizing as you backed away. When looking, you noticed that you both arrived at your place. Seeing the large Pond that was in-bedded in front of your place, with a long narrow board walk going over the dark pond, reflecting the half shaped moon.

After thanking Captain Kuchiki and saying your goodbyes, you smiled up at him, then walked in and closed the door behind you, hoping you didn't get involved in his personal life after telling him the feelings you felt. You hit your head with the paml of your right hand, for being an idiot of asking him.

Withdrawing from your door, Kuchiki made his way back, but then stopped, when catching a familiar figure across the pond. Glasses shining, with thick black frames, as wavy hair swayed in the wind. He waved at Kuchiki with a smile. Kuchiki looked at him, with an expressionless face, leaving into the shadow's: away from the 5th Division captain. Wondering why Aizen was there, near Emi's room. Surely his room wasn't that close to her's...

After watching Kuchiki off, Aizen's smile disappeared, and a glare came into his eyes. _To think, such a highly rich man...would come and take interest in someone so low...and ordinary...just to feel that low life feeling...__**Love**__...- But he would actually risk it all...for her...-_ His fist tightened, thinking about it-well what he called "A low life feeling"-made him sick, It truly discussed him; How we, humans would sacrifice everything for just one single being- but thinking about someone else having you made his blood boil. After he rid the thought, he looked at your door. The anger that dwelled in him, went from him, leaving him there to stare at what was blocking him from seeing you. His eyes stilled cold, and his face still blank.

A girl still young, never once dated a man, never feeling regret, never broken from a man, still pure and still fragile, friends with a monster, behind a mask. So sweet, so loving, he never met a girl like her, someone who really and truly cared for someone who was going to put the people of the earth and soul society, to there death's. What did he do, to deserve someone like that? Nothing. She didn't even know, the real side of him.

"Cap'tain Aizen...?" Said a familiar silver haired man.

Coming back, he slightly turned his head to the left, seeing Gin with the same grin, that was glued on his face. With no smile to show, he turned his head back to its original position. "What is it, Gin?" He simply replied.

Waiting a few moments, his face didn't change. "Just com'in to check on lil Emi-chan, since Kuchiki was takin her home, but ya saw that...-So, decided ta check on ya since you were around. Oh, and I also found out about Emi-chan bein carried back to her room last night, I find it pretty obvious of who did it.."

He slightly smiled. "Is that all...?"

"Yeah, and seein your fine, I'll take my' leave." So he turned away from him.

Aizen closed his eyes. "Gin."

He stopped when he heard his name.

"Keep an eye, on Captain Kuchiki..."

He raised a brow. "Any reason's of why to keep an eye on the cap'?" Aizen didn't answer. Giving Gin the hint that he didn't need to know. "All' right then." Taking a leap into the air, he jumped on top the roof of a dorm, behind Aizen, and ran. Gin began to question Aizen's order's. Watching over Emi, he didn't mind, but keep an eye on a snot head? Just what was the purpose of it? Does Aizen plan to use him? but how would he? The guy isn't exactly a nutcase. He wouldn't know until Aizen made his move anyway, so he continued on his journey to find Royal boy and watch him, just as is boss told him too. _Its going to be quiet difficult to watch two people. Its not like I have four eyes. _"Huh ... Oh well." He took a quick flash step and disappeared into the night.

After being left alone for a while, staring at your door, he took a glance of the half shaped moon, then went back to the main board walk. _No one will crush_ you..


	6. Never will Happen

**Hey guys, I am sooo so sorry for a 1 week delay! I've been caught up in some family things and some friends, horses etc and I haven't had the time to finish chapter 6 until this morning. I know its some what short, but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting! Sorry again. **

**A quick heads up before I go and let you all check the chapter out, I'm not sure when I'll post the next, cause lately my head is trying to get into a writers block- and its pissing me off really -_-; So yeah, it was little difficult to finnish this but I pulled through, but I just wanted to warn you that it may be serval weeks until the next post, also because i'll be gone at camp for a week, first week of july- I can't wait to go :) Anywho I want to thank those who had reviewed! I appreciated it! It helped me out a lot, cause I am a bit rusty on bleach lol Alright so enjoy the chapter, and review cause I liked to know your thoughts on it, Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Never will happen

"Stupid little pink haired freak.. I oughta nock her head off-" Grumbling in anger, stomping his way through a couple of divisions, his hairless head shined in the suns ray. His ripped arms exposed and a vein pumping on his for-head as his blood boiled, scaring everyone who passed him or him passing them, but when looking at the back of his head, a little red foot print could be seen. They stared, just what the heck did that come from? He quickly heard there whispering, and the man new exactly what they were talking about. He whipped around, with hate and blood thirst eyes staring them down- "**WHAT **_**are you lookin**_** AT?**" He hissed low.

They quickly stopped there whispering, and quickly walked away from the hunched back man who stared them down. He stood back up straight with a snort, turned around and began to stomp his way back on the path to a certain division that a little pinked haired girl ordered him to go to. He huffed-thinking about being beat up by a little girl.. it was embarrassing and very irritating.

When reaching the division he cooled himself down, then went in. As he went down the long narrow hallways, people looked, stared and quickly got out of his way.

"Whats he doing here?" Said a girl.

"What in the world is a guy like him doing in a place like this?" A guy spoke to another.

Trying his best to ignore them, he stopped again, turned to his left and slid the door hard to his right- Startling two women who sat at a desk. (Color hair) curly hair and (eye color) eyes quickly looked over at the door, fallowed by black hair and brown eyes.

"Ikkaku?" You said.

Closing the door behind him, he came in. His eyes closed, arms crossed.

A few awkward moments past. Momo looked at him, then looked at you.

You shrugged at her. Then asked. "What brings you here Ikkaku? Did Yachiru sent you?"

A vain popped up on his for head, hearing that little brats name. "You'd best not mention that little brat unless you want to be sliced into tiny bits. Just shut up and give me the envelop."

"Envelop?" You inquired.

His eye brow twitched, he had no patiences left in him. "Are you stupid or somethin? I came to retrieve it."

"I'm afraid I don't know what envelop Ikkaku, I don't having anything for the 11th division today." You answered.

His blood pressure began to rise. He took his right foot and placed it on top of your desk with a loud thump. Leaning forward; in your face making it awkward for you. Making the weird Ikkaku expression when he got pissed. "Heeeehhhh? Are you trying to make me look like I'm some dumb *** who doesn't know what he's talking _**ABOUT?**_"

"N-no Ikakku, I'm telling the truth!" You leaned back and held your hands up near him to keep ikakku away. " If your talking about some paper's for your division, Yachiru already took them yesterday."

He froze. Ikakku about fell down and cracked like concrete which fell from a 20 story building. "_Why that little..."_ His right eye twitched. He came all the way over here, for nothing. Was this some kind of joke? To make him look like a fool?

"Ikkaku? You...okay?" Momo asked.

His hands raised and formed fists, his face was scrunched together so much-you could almost see the lining of his skull, his blood pressure boiled until his face was completely blood red- Taking a weird fist in the air pose he yelled with his weird scratchy squeaky tone. "No _**one**_ makes a_** fool **__out of__** Ikakku of the 13th divsion..!**_" He yelled. "**AHHHH!" **running out in furry and slammed the door open causing it to shatter and make the rest of the sliding door to collapse to the ground to dust. You both watched as a random guy flew across the hall. "I'm going to kill that little-" His voice faded out. Leaving both of you clueless of what just happened.

Sighing you took the fingers of your right hand and ran them through your hair. "I'm going to have to get that fixed..."

Momo laughed awkwardly. "Yeah.."

Leaning back in your chair you crossed your arms. "Wonder what that was all about.."

Momo shrugged. "Its like him to act this way...sometimes.."

"True. Anyway, so what did you want to tell me?"

Momo took a moment. "Uuuh...-Oh! Well, since you have been doing extra work for me the last 2 weeks, we would like to take you to lunch." She said smiling.

You looked at her curious. "We?"

Hearing a knock, you looked over at the remaining door frame. "Yes-Captain Aizen!" You sat as far as you could at the back of your seat with your hands on the arm rests, stiff like a board. Standing at the door with his white captain coat and nerdy glasses, Aizen smiled at you, casually walking in. He was the last person you wanted to see today; after hearing about the two of you last night. The entire night, your tried your best to sleep, but weird images of you and Aizen kept popping up; it drove you crazy! You had tossed an turned all night, but no matter what you did you couldn't shake the thoughts. When morning came, you had somehow managed to squeeze in some sleep- 2 or 3 hour's, enough to keep you wide awake today. You had forgotten the whole Aizen thing- that is until you saw him coming your way, as you were on your way to the office that same morning. You tried to keep calm as you tried to ignore him. Sneaking through the building and hiding behind people, you were almost home free but when you started to pass him, he noticed you quickly. Making your skin crawl and praying to God that someone would come in and block him from coming to greet you which would cause you to panic and turn red. Luckily it happened. One of the other member's came running and stepped in Aizen's path with some report-causing him to leave with them.

But now, you had no miracles or tricks up your sleeves to save you now. You just had to face it. So you quickly gained your composer back and tried to smile without freaking out. "What brings you hear Captain..?" As he got closer, you tried not to scoot back.

When he reached the desk, you could've sworn that your heart was in your throat. Momo greeted him. Aizen looked at you. "Coming to take you both to lunch." He said simply. "Momo had informed me about her lack in work and having you cover her. She felt bad so she came up with the idea to take you, to lunch to say thank you. I thought it was a nice idea, so I decided to take a break and go to lunch with the both of you."

Almost dying, you took a breath, then smiled as sweet as you could without making it look cheesy. "Thank you both so much, it is a very nice and sweet idea...- B-but I have some w-work that needs to be done."

"What?-But Emi!"

Aizen put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "I think work can wait, don't you think Emi..?"

You hesitated. "...w-well.." Then you saw Momo. Seeing it in her eyes, you knew she really wanted to do this. It would've been fine if it was just the two of you, but Aizen? Heck no! You would be running to the hills if you weren't so good at hiding things and keeping calm- but Momo was your friend, and you were hungry. _Suck it up Emi.. She want's to repay you by taking you to lunch.. don't let Aizen stop you from that.._ So you took a breath and sighed. "Okay, I'll go to lunch." You answered with a smile.

Momo quickly hugged you, thanking you about 5 times before you both left with Aizen. This was going to be a long lunch break.

As the three of you walked, Momo began to talk about training, new moves she learned and some idea's of how to get work done quicker-But as she rambled, you couldn't help but stare at Aizen, who was right in front; walking ahead- probably eavesdropping. You gazed at his back side, wondering if he really did touch you that night, or if he just took you back. It really bothered you- Not knowing of what happened or if anything really happened. As you thought about what you might have done, you heard Momo calling you.

You shook your head, coming out of your thoughts. "Huh?"

"You okay? You looked like you were in a deep thought."

"Oh! Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Momo looked at you, curiously. "Oh..-Well, can I ask you something?"

You smiled. "Sure?"

Momo looked at Aizen, then whispered to you. "What do you like about Aizen?" Obviously remembering what Matsamoto said the night before.

You froze, out of all things, she wanted to know what you liked, about Aizen! You laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to answer, since the captain was right there. "W-hy do you want to know, Momo?" You asked, trying to figure out away to back out of this question, seeing that the captain had turned his head slightly.

"Just wondering." The girl said simply.

Thinking you should ask her the same question, to give you more time to think up and excuse not to answer. "Well, what do you like about Captain Aizen?"

Momo took a moment. "Hmmm...I don't know, but I like how he's always there when I need someone, and his kind side." She smiled, as she thought about those nice moments she had with him. "He's like a big brother to me I guess."

You couldn't help but grin at that, he was a nice guy, but then there was another side of him that you were still trying to discover. Ever since the day when he found out about the black eye way back when you found those cold devil eyes for the first time, it wasn't like anything you saw or felt before; they were so cold, so lifeless looking, it was almost sicking when you felt that dark aura around him. You never found out what his other side was, thanks to work-But you weren't going to give up on finding out his other character, anytime soon.

"And you Emi? What do you like about Captain Aizen?"

Hearing that question pop up again, you wondered. What did you like most about him? Was it his hair? His built? His kind brotherly side? You always liked them, but did you love them? Thinking about it, you dug through your memories with him, trying to find a clue of what you loved about him. Then, one thing came into mind. "His, eyes I suppose." You answered truthfully.

"How come, Emi?" Momo asked, looking up at you.

"Well, before I met him, I've always felt insecure and unsure of myself, since my father was so busy and my mother had passed away. I didn't really have that one on one time with my father, I felt vulnerable when he wasn't around- but when I met Captain Aizen, the first place I looked at, was his eyes, for some reason, when I looked into them, I felt... Safe... Like I had nothing to worry about, but then I felt... I always had to expect the unknown and the known. One part of me was relaxed around him when I saw his brown eyes, but the other was on guard. I don't know...its a mixed feeling- But His eyes just seem exciting to me I guess."

Aizen, who had heard your every word, stopped. He glassed len's shined in the suns light, hiding his eyes. He nether frowned or smiled after hearing your words, though it did intrigued him, of how you explained what you liked about him. As You and Momo stood there, wondering why Aizen had come to a halt- You hadn't realized that you had spoken out loud when you answered Momo.

"Captain? Is everything, okay?" Momo asked concerned.

Aizen turned slightly, pasting the smile on his face. "I'm fine, just thinking about something." He then continued the journey to one of the small restaurants in the small village just outside these walls.

* * *

After you had lunch with the two, you found that you really enjoyed yourself, talking about all sorts of things, like stories, jokes, solutions to fighting. You didnt feel so embarassed anymore after chatting with Aizen, but, you still couldn't help but wonder, if he really did those things Matsamoto said to you. Yes, the women was a weird one, and she was one to gossip about all sorts of things, but you trusted her enough that she wouldn't lie. You just had to ask the man in question, himself- Even tho you would pretty much die trying, I mean come on, any girl asking about a kiss would make them burst into embarrassment!

You sighed, as you walked down the wooden paths to your dorm. You really didn't want to ask such a thing from him, you just wanted to forget the entire thing and just move on with your life, but your mind said otherwise. Thinking, imagining about him doing that sort of romantic thing to you, your mind drifted into a fantasy. Kissing him back, becoming a couple, getting married, having kids...

You smacked your forehead, punishing yourself for thinking such things. It was impossible, a dream that was out of reach, something that would never reach reality. Entering your room, you slammed the door, not noticing that it bounced, leaving a small crack.

You grabbed your curly hair, as your mind tried to bring you back into the dream, but you growled in frustration, knowing that it would never happen as long as you lived. "What is wrong with me? I'm falling for a guy I've been friends with since I was a kid! He's a captain! I'm a nobody trying to become somebody, and here I am thinking these weird stupid thought of us! Stupid stupid_ STUPID!_ Its not gonna happen so why do I even try thinking its possible! GAH!" You banged your head on the wall, thinking it would erase the images, but all it did was leave a red mark and a throbbing head. "it won't...happen..." Sadness swept over you with a hint of anger, you didn't know why, but you just felt sad, with a sickening feeling in your stomach. Glancing with your (color) eyes, at your small night stand, which held a small picture frame; A picture of you and Aizen, the day you graduated from the academy.

You walked with light soundless steps to the night stand, siting on your bed taking the picture in hand. Smiling, as a few flashes of your past with him played in your head. Missing, longing to be around him more than now. Taking your thumb you brushed it across the picture where Aizen was, your heart ached, a knot formed in your throat making it hard to swallow, your eyes became glassy. _Why in the world am I about to cry?_ You asked with frustration. Was it because you knew, for a fact that there was a zero precent chance of having such a future with him? That you couldn't be the one to say "I love you?". You shook your head, it was pointless to cry, for a man who probably didn't feel the same towards you, so you forced a smile trying to brighten up the mood as you looked at the picture.

Even if you could never have that with him, you would still be there for him, support him in everything he would do- He was your bestfriend. "No matter what happens Aizen-san... I will always...always be by your side...through the bad, and the good." You said as hugged the frame close to your chest, as you made the promise.

But your ears weren't the only ones who heard you promise, as a tall figure peeked through the crack, closing the door silently making sure you wouldn't hear. The figure smiled thoughtfully. "_Looks like lil Emi-chan has finally fallen for the cap', and she's got it bad."_


End file.
